


A Charming Young Man Capable of Watching Cat Videos

by HelloThereAlisha



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Videos, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThereAlisha/pseuds/HelloThereAlisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wakes up in the middle of the night to find Enjolras in the kitchen watching cat videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charming Young Man Capable of Watching Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos that are bound to be there....  
> This is for a little head canon on tumblr that I found very cute, so I wrote a thing.  
> [The post this is based off of can be found here!](http://merry-taire.tumblr.com/post/82047892954/i-just-want-grantaire-to-wake-up-in-the-middle-of)

Grantaire smiled in his sleep, and shifted to nuzzle his face into the pillow that smells like Enjolras' shampoo. When he swung his arm over to hold him, he found that bed was empty. Grantaire slowly opened his eyes, frowning.  
"Enjolras?" He called, his voice thick with sleep.  
He pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.  
"Enjolras," he called out again.  
He got out of bed and shuffled over to the door.

Enjolras was sitting at the small dinning table, with his laptop and a bowl of cereal in front of him. Grantaire took a moment to admire how he looked. He was wearing nothing but red plaid pajama pants. His blonde hair had a bit of a bed head, most of it sticking out of the bun he put it in before going to sleep. Even like this, at two in the freaking morning, Enjolras was beautiful.  
"Enjolras, you can work later. It's 2am, come back to bed," Grantaire called out.  
Enjolras, just now realizing he wasn't alone in the kitchen, slammed his laptop shut.  
"Oh... It's- it's you," Enjolras said, "you startled me,"  
"Startled the marble statue? How can that be?" Grantaire teased as he walked over to Enjolras. He stood behind Enjolras, and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
"E, are you alright?"  
"Yeah," Enjolras said not so convincingly. He looked up at Grantaire and managed a small smile.  
"I'm fine."  
"Is there a particular reason you slammed your laptop shut the second you realized I was standing there?"  
"What? No... No reason,"  
"Enjolras, you're a shitty lair," Grantaire said with a laugh, "Come on, that were you doing?"  
"Nothing, Grantaire, I--"  
Grantaire looked at Enjolras wide eyed.  
"Were you watching porn?"  
"What?! No, I-" Enjolras was turning redder and redder by the minute.  
"Because there's no shame in that. It's fine if you were, you know? You were watching porn, weren't you,"  
"No I wasn't, Grantaire, I assure you!"  
"Then what is it? What're you hiding?" Grantaire said with a smirk. He reached over to grab Enjolras laptop.  
"Grantaire, no, I--"  
"Show me, show me, show me!" Grantaire chanted as he wrestled Enjolras for the laptop. Enjolras held his laptop close to his chest firmly with both of his hands.  
Grantaire gently placed his hand on Enjolras elbow, turning him slightly, and tickled him with the other.  
(Grantaire found out a few weeks ago that apparently the fearless leader was incredibly ticklish. He'd be a fool not to use to his advantage.)  
"Grantaire, no, no!! Stop it!!" Enjolras said in between fits of giggles. He tried to shimmy away from Grantaire's hold, but in attempt to do this, his grip of the laptop loosens. Grantaire slipped it out of Enjolras hold with ease, and opened it back up while Enjolras recovered from his laughing fit. Once he caught his breath, he looked up to see that Grantaire has already reopened what he was watching.  
"Shit,"  
"Oh my lord, this is quite the opposite of porn now isn't it!" Grantaire said, amused.  
Enjolras knew when to excepy his defeat. "Yeah, go ahead, make fun of me," Enjolras said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You're watching cat videos on YouTube at 2am,"  
"I got hungry, so I got myself some cereal... Then I got bored." Enjolras said as a means of explanation.  
"You're such a dork, oh my god!" Grantaire said laughing.  
"Say what you will! Watching cat videos have proven to be great for relieving stress. And, well, they're also great for boredom, frankly. And if you think that--"  
Enjolras doesn't get to finish ranting because Grantaire takes him by the hand and pulls him close, kissing him gently. It's soft and sweet and almost chaste.  
Grantaire smiles against Enjolras' lips when he hears a meow from the laptop. When they pull away, Grantaire rests their foreheads together.  
"You are such a dork!" He whispers, "You're the last person I would expect to watch cat videos,"  
Enjolras buried his face into Grantaire's shoulder.  
"Shut up," he says, and Grantaire can practically hear him rolling his eyes. He chuckles.  
They stand there like that, in each other's arms for a while before Grantaire pulls away and goes over to the laptop.  
"This one seams cute," he said, looking at the recommended videos. He  
[ clicked on the video,](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fu3NMiY1qhM) and sat down.  
"Oh, come here," he said to Enjolras, who was standing by watching him like he was nuts. Grantaire tugged him down into his lap, nuzzling into his blonde hair while the video loaded.  
With the first meow, Grantaire could hear Enjolras' small chuckle.  
"The ginger cat reminds me if Feuilly," Enjolras said.  
"E, everything reminds you of Feuilly" Grantaire said with a small chuckle. He leaned in a pressed a kiss to Enjolras' cheek.  
He liked this side of Enjolras. Underneath the fearless leader who was capable of delivering empowering speeches to large crowds was a cute dork who liked watching cat videos. Grantaire loved both sides of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't realize during reading this, the video Enjolras and Grantaire watched is linked during the fic. (Click on "click on the video"). 
> 
> Forgive me for the shameless fluff :P


End file.
